


Being Beta

by JamieBenn



Series: Being Beta [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a beta now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Beta

Harry was super excited for his birthday, becoming eighteen was a huge turning point in anyone’s life as it also uncovered their hidden genetic secret. Were they alpha, beta or omega?

Of course the odds were in favour of him being beta, fuck it, he was definitely going to be a beta, there was no questioning it and then he would be able to mate with no one because guess what? One alpha to four betas is not the best kind of relationship.

It was only hours until he would turn and they stood at the after party of an awards night, and he’d already forgotten the name of it. He was definitely nervous because when the clock struck twelve, he would turn.

Curls matted on his forehead from the sweat and he simply sat staring at the Louis, the alpha of them sitting next to Zayn, Liam and Niall, the betas. It wouldn’t be long before he would join them.

It was midnight, Harry felt the heat rise in his chest and he saw the other boys sitting across the room. He greeted them but was greeted by Louis and a confused look upon his face, “You smell weird.” Louis said, looking Harry up and down, from head to toe, attempting to decipher the smell.

“I changed! I’m a beta now!” Harry did a small jig on the spot, excited for this new experience.

Louis shook his head, pulling his phone to his ear, “Paul, something is wrong with Harry.”

Paul came from somewhere in the distance and grabbed Harry by the arm, “We need to take you to the doctor.”

Harry tried to wriggle away from the beta’s tight grip, but found him being dragged away after falling into a strange submission.

“Doctor, he’s supposed to change.” Louis told the doctor, they both stood with their chests risen (in guard, they were seemingly both alphas) and Harry sat on a chair silently.

“He should be fine, sometimes they get sick when they change. It happens in one out of ten betas.” The doctor’s voice was low and demoralising.

“So he should be fine?”

“Yes, Tomlinson.”

~*~

Harry woke up and the bed sheets were dripping with his sweat. He felt a sharp pain between his legs and was unpleasantly surprised to see his soldier at attention.

He touched it experimentally…

~*~

Louis woke up sensing something was different, so he went to check on all his betas and for some reason he thought it would only be fair if he did it in alphabetical order, striding strongly towards Harry’s room.

It smelled like Harry’s smell, the one he’d gained when he changed, but it was stronger than normal.

“Lou—“ Harry spotted Louis and immediately spread his legs, it was a reaction to the male entering the room and he could not stop it.

“Harr—“ Louis barely even hesitated, jumping on top of the submissive boy, feeling the boy’s erection on his suddenly existent one.

~*~

“It seems that we made a mistake. You’re actually an omega and you’ve just experienced your first heat.”

Harry was frozen, Louis attacked him with kisses.


End file.
